Bosan!
by Usagi2213
Summary: Karin sedang bosan dan ia benci itu. Apalagi saat orang itu tak ada disampingnya/Fic pembuka setelah sekian lama hiatus/Don't Like Don't Read!/Jangan lupa review yaa


**Hanya sekedar fic pemanasan setelah tak menulis sekian lama. Enjooyy~!**

**.**

**.**

**Usagi2213 presents**

**BOSAN**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Cerita pasaran, AU, OOC, typo(s) maybe?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, kondisi pasien kamar nomor 134 menurun!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Derap langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru menggema disepanjang salah satu lorong rumah sakit Karakura. Helaian rambut jabrik putih keperakan miliknya bergoyang-goyang akibat hentakan langkahnya yang terlalu cepat.

Pasien yang satu ini memang sering membuatnya lebih khawatir daripada pasien-pasien yang lain, karena pasien ini—

"Karin!"

—**SREG.** Pintu ruangan bernomorkan 134 bergeser bersamaan dengan panggilan sang dokter kepada pasien tersebut.

"Oh, Hai~ Toushiro!"

Dahi pria itu berkedut, dan alisnya bertaut kesal begitu mendapati bahwa Kurosaki Karin—sang pasien— ternyata baik-baik saja. Hitsugaya Toushiro—sang dokter— hanya bisa menahan emosi dengan menghela napas panjang.

Kemudian manik emeraldnya menyipit begitu pandangannya teralih kepada perawat yang ada disampingnya—pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'jadi-kau-dan-dia-telah-berkomplotan'.

Mengerti arti dari pandangan Toushiro, sang perawat selaku kembaran dari Karin hanya tertawa masam, "Karin-chan merengek terus. Jadi aku tak tega."

"Hei, jangan menyalahkan Yuzu! Aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilmu!" ujar Karin menambahkan.

Toushiro masih terdiam. Ia tatap lekat-lekat—dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—manik kelam milik gadis yang sudah menghuni kamar pasien selama seminggu itu karena salah satu tulang kakinya retak akibat terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya.

Karin yang melihat tatapan menakutkan Toushiro itu juga ikut terdiam dan tiba-tiba menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Dasar Toushiro menyebalkan!"

Hei, hei, siapa yang seharusnya marah dalam masalah ini?

"Apa maumu, nona muda?" kali ini, Toushiro angkat bicara, "kau tahu, kan kalau aku sangat sibuk?"

Terlanjur mengambek, Karin membuang muka. Empat siku-siku pun muncul didahi Toushiro—pria itu paling benci jika ada seseorang yang tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Oi, Kari—"

"Aku bosan!" jerit Karin tiba-tiba.

Eh?

"Aku bosan disini! Aku ingin kembali bekerja denganmu, juga dengan Yuzu disini!" jerit Karin lagi. Oh sungguh, ia lebih baik mati daripada disuruh untuk berdiam diri di kamar pasien selama berminggu-minggu. Ia begitu merindukan masa-masanya bekerja sebagai perawat yang baru saja ia jalani selama setengah tahun.

"Karin..."

"K—Karena aku selalu terbaring disini, aku jadi jarang bertemu denganmu dan—"

Karin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya memanas dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah hebat sekarang.

"— aku merindukanmu."

Oke, cukup. Pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut wanita bersurai hitam itu membuat Yuzu yang sedari tadi menonton adegan opera sabun mereka menganga cukup lebar.

Sedetik kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Seusai mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, Karin langsung menunduk hingga poninya yang lumayan panjang menutupi sebagian wajah merahnya.

"Jadi, itu alasanmu?"

Karin langsung memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya—mencoba menatap wajah Toushiro yang akhirnya angkat bicara kembali. Dan tak disangka, pria berumur 23 tahun itu hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Oke, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah.

"Oi, jawab pertanyaanku."

Mau tak mau, Karin mengangguk pelan. Oh, ia berharap untuk segera menghilang dari situ.

Suara langkah Toushiro terdengar semakin mendekati Karin— dan juga sedikit menunduk agar pandangannya sejajar dengan wanita itu.

"T—Toushi—"

Satu lumatan singkat sukses mendarat dibibir Karin. Sang pencium tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berbalik badan—berjalan menuju keluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan Yuzu—dengan mulut yang masih menganga— yang sedari tadi masih ada disana.

Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, Toushiro berbalik badan lagi dan ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat kekasihnya yang masih termangu.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, ya Honey. Sampai kau tak merasa 'bosan' lagi."

Dan sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Just story : 515 words**

**Tamat dengan gajenya. Aaarrrgghh! Fic apa ini? *frustasi***

**Anyway, saya lihat fic dengan pair ini sudah sangaaaaat jarang sekali terlihat. Saya harap para pecinta pair ini lebih banyak membuat fic HitsuKarin karena saya begitu mencintai pair ini. *pelukHitsudanKarin***

**Sekedar memberitahukan, saya mendiskripsikan Hitsu dengan lebih banyak menggunakan nama Toushiro karena Toushiro lebih banyak disebutkan disini ketimbang nama Hitsugaya. Tapi kalau menurut readers tidak cocok, nanti saya ganti menjadi Hitsugaya, deh. **

**Ya, sudahlah. Sepertinya saya sudah banyak cincong disini.**

**Bersediakah readers meninggalkan review disini? Satu review dari kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam menulis **

**Review please? **


End file.
